Fourth Era
First Century ;4E 1 — End of the Imperial City invasion. *The banishing of Mehrunes Dagon from Tamriel by Martin Septim and the avatar of Akatosh ends the Imperial City Invasion, while at the same time protecting the Imperial City from any other Oblivion Gates opening in and near. *Does not end the Oblivion Crises. 4E 3 — The Mages Guild invents a new spell, extending the lifetime of a person. They call it the "Lifetime Expander". The spell extends the life of the individual by not allowing the individual to age ...so the appearance remains the same 4E 4 — Emperor Uriel Septim VII (91 years old) requests that the Lifetime Expander be used on him, as does Prince Martin Septim (31 years old) and Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven (65 years old) 4E 9 '''— Prince Martin Septim marries Julia Pachyderm. '''4E 15 — The Mages Guild creates a spell - which they first deemed unstable - that can bring the citizens of Tamrielic blood back an 'x' amount of years. Being it unstable, they would refuse to give it to any political body member, and continued to do further research. 4E 51 — Princess Julia Pachyderm dies while in her sleep. Second Century 4E 106 — The Mages Guild creates facilities underneath each city, and creates two facilities under the Imperial City. The facilities create an everlasting Illusion spell. The spell makes non-Tamrielic blooded individuals not see certain items for defenses. *Originally designed for the creatures of Oblivion, these will prove useful against future enemies. 4E 112 — Large objects coming from space appear near the Imperial City. 30 individuals holding advanced weaponry appear in the Green Emperor Way. Ironically, General Septim was there. He ordered his men to lay their swords down. *The individuals, after General Septim demanded an answer, said they were Mercenaries working for the Black Sun Corporation, which is headquartered in the country of the Federation of America, on planet Earth. *An alliance is made after three months of discussion between the Mercenaries, the Emperor, the Elder Council, Kings of other provinces and the military Generals. *These large floating objects that came from space were called 'Starships'. The advanced weaponry they carried were called 'guns' 4E 113 — Upon further discussion, and the threat of extinction, Emperor Uriel Septim VII caves in to the demand that Tamriel become a colony of the Federation of America, and allow access of Federation civilians, workers and military onto their lands. *Secretly, the Elder Council recruited Imperial race Tamriel civilians to infiltrate the Federation Starships, and go to Earth, join their military, and gather as much information as possible *This starts the Technological Revolution in Tamriel ..under secrecy, by the Mages Guild 4E 117 — President Jamie Smith (49 years old) of the Federation requests the Life Expansion spell, and is granted it. *In Jamie's cabinet, Tyler Gillespy (26 years old) and Don Brewer (33 years old) also request and are granted this spell. 4E 120 — Being a colony, the Federation wanted Tamriel to defend itself. The Federation donated five Behemoth class starships and three Halcyon class starships to create the Tamrielic fleet. Black Sun Mercenaries and Federation soldiers taught the Tamrielic military how to operate their starships, and went over hundreds of regulations and safety precautions. *Tamrielic Imperial spies finally report back to the Emperor and Elder Council with multiple blueprints of starships. Having the blueprints, they could secretly construct their own starships in secret while they are trained to operate the ones donated to Tamriel from the Federation *The Tamrielic military hide the starships underground in an unknown location 4E 190 — The Colony of Tamriel declares independence *Attached to the Declaration, President Jamie Smith receives a lengthy letter warning the Federation it would be best to leave Tamriel to remain independent. **The letter nicely asked that the people of Tamriel be left alone, or retaliation will be brought forth. 4E 190 — The Federation of America declares war on Tamriel *The Black Sun Starship Fleet (BSSF) was dispatched, including the first through third fleets (45 starships) in a last attempt to force Tamriel to surrender 4E 191 — The Second Battle for the Imperial City *Just one month later, the BSSF deploy troops surrounding the Imperial City, and even infiltrating the Imperial City. However, after the starships started their bombardment, they saw the true defenses. A Protection spell was cast, as was a Destruction Retaliation spell **The Destruction Retaliation returned half the damage that would have been done right back to the starships - whose shields were done. Many were destroyed while others were hardly spared. The other half was absorbed by the Protection spell *The Mercenaries advanced on foot, and their spies revealed themselves within the city walls. The ones inside soon realized that Tamriel had the upper hand once more. Defenses invisible to them were already searching, and after they were identified, they were killed. That took all but two minutes to eliminate all known Mercenary spies, only taking one citizen's life in the process. **The Mercenaries on the outside were hit by traps that lead to death, as well as explosives and even some gunfire (taken from the BSSF starships by spies within the Private Security Forces) All the Mercenaries retreated to be greeted by Oblivion Gates. It is unknown why Oblivion helped the Tamriel people for this invasion, but they helped eliminate the majority of the remaining Mercenaries ..then retreated back into the Gates as they closed. Third Century 4E 210 — The Battle for Cloud Ruler Temple *Upon hearing word that visual confirmation of Emperor Septim VII in Cloud Ruler Temple, the Federation General Issac Tsov ordered an assault. With shields raised, he ordered an bombardment of the Temple - which was protected by the Mages Guild like the cities were protected. During the bombardment, soldiers were landed and were under heavy fire, but pushed forward. They made it to the gate, planted a few explosives, and blew them. *The Gates were blown open, however, the heavy military presence crushed the soldiers leaving none alive of the 7,500 that were dropped. In addition, defenses within the mountains - hidden to the eye of the soldiers - destroyed three starships, killing all but the total 9,000 that escaped from all the starships. 30,000 soldiers and workers died in the starships.This is the worst defeat in the war for the Federation *General Martin Septim lead the defense 4E 210 — The First Battle for Fort Desmond *To try to catch the Tamrielic forces off guard, the Federation with Black Sun make another assault on the planet, in hopes to get a foothold *In the marshlands, the Mercenaries attacked first. 1,500 elite troops were dropped to start the invasion, and reinforcements were constantly dropped throughout the battle *The Federation and Black Sun won the battle after a 18 hour fight. 8,400 Black Sun Mercenaries were killed and 6,100 Federation soldiers were killed in the attack. Only 2,350 Tamrielic soldiers were killed. Through a secret passage, Tamriel soldiers were coming in. After seeing that the enemies were getting closer, General Galson ordered a retreat and the passage to be blown. 4E 211 — The Second Battle for Fort Desmond *General Martin Septim ordered, and lead, an attack and recaptured the fort *Surprisingly, there were not that many soldiers or Mercenaries *General Septim brought mostly Mages and his elite soldiers to capture the fort fast. He realized the threat of the enemy forces having a stronghold, so he wanted it fast and quick. *After three days, he retook the fort and discovered that bombs were located throughout the base. They later discovered they were bombs called "Nuclear Bombs", and were later told of the power of the nuclear bomb. *This was the last time the Federation attacked on the planet. However, the Black Sun Corporation kept trying. 4E 215 — "Board Invasion" Battle *After months and months of Black Sun Commanding Officers' harsh conditions for the soldiers, about 9,000 or more Mercenaries betrayed the Black Sun and made an agreement with the Tamrielic people. **About 60 starship operators went to the Tamrielic fleet that was hidden underground the whole war and got them operational, and in a moments notice, would get into orbit and attack. *An estimated 1,200 dropships and 2,500 starfighters (4,900 pilots), with around 6,000 infantry soldiers and about 100 intelligence officers & starship operators, aided Tamriel to get access to the starships. *When eight starships were overtaken, and the eight Tamrielic Fleet starships started to attack, the remaining seven BSSF retreated to far orbit and hailed for a halt **The Tamrielic Fleet reaches 16 starships strong 4E 215 — "The Neverlasting Battle" *Suffering such a defeat, the Commander of the BSSF - a Federation Major General James Renard - ordered a counter-attack. It would prove to be his last counter-attack *After receiving an additional two starships, the nine BSSF made their counter attack. **The battle lasted about an hour, and the results were seven more gained starships for the Tamrielic Fleet after more mutiny, and the destruction of the Capitol Ship, holding Major General Renard. The last BSSF frantically hailed and was accepted. The traitor soldiers were ordered to leave that starship and get reassigned to the Tamrielic Fleet. The remaining loyal BSSF crew and soldiers returned to Earth to report the news. ***The Tamrielic Fleet reaches 23 starships strong *This battle and the Board Invasion were the worst cases of mutiny within the Black Sun Corporation 4E 239 — Black Sun CEO James Lloyd is beheaded in his office by an Argonian named J'skar. J'skar was never discovered or captured by Federation soldiers or Black Sun Mercenaries because of his high skill in Illusions, but upon returning home, he gloated about it and showed Lloyd's head. *With having no real leading individual, the Corporation broke into sections and lost much power in the process **Some compare the decline of the Corporation to the Empire of Alexander the Great. 4E 245 — The Tamrielic Fleet liberates Ace from the Black Sun grip. The remaining BSSF retreat to Earth and prepare to defend 4E 245 — Upon arriving at Earth, the Tamrielic fleet receives transmissions from other countries asking not to invade, or retaliation will be dealt out. *Emperor Uriel Septim VII agrees to the request, on the condition that the Federation of America be a colony to the Galactic Imperial Empire of Tamriel. *President Jamie Smith agrees, and as a colony, he gains a seat in the Elder Council while his surviving Senate joins the Empire Council and Imperial Committee *Ends the Federation of America--Tamriel War 4E 258 — Tyler Gillespy applies to join the Elder Council for more representation of the Earthling population 4E 259 — The Elder Council accepts Tyler Gillespy after debates excluding Jamie Smith 4E 297 — Tyler Gillespy becomes the High Chancellor after proving he cares the most about all the peoples under the Galactic Empire 4E 299 — Massive military operation in the Argonian home system "De'Vu" after thousands of creature reports. 4E 299 —The Orc and Argonian races declare independence creating the "Orconian States". *Supreme General Martin Septim nearly dies: four Orcs and two Argonians save his life *The Arch-Mage - an Orc - is beheaded *All Orcs and Argonians found in Tamriel are ordered to be executed except publicly loyal persons 4E 299 — Emperor Uriel Septim VII is assassinated by rebels. Rebels simultaneously attack planets within the Tamriel grip. *'Zuest System': The Capitol City - the Imperial City - is destroyed as well as the other towns and cities. San Julio, located on the planet Earth, is declared the new Capitol. *'Gaulic System': Rebels attack a nuclear facility. The military retreats. Town militias, retaking it, cause a meltdown. *'Ignatude System': Rebels conquer the whole planet. It is then discovered the Orconian States have been helping the rebels. *Two months pass with Tyler Gillespy as Acting Emperor. He is declared Emperor.